The Days of Rising Waters
|next= }} is the eighth episode of The Land Before Time television series. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Petrie's brother *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Tricia *Tress MacNeille as Mama Flyer *Nika Futterman as Petrie's sister *Susan Blu as Petrie's other sister Plot During the Days of Rising Waters, Petrie and his family are hiding from the heavy rainfall, in their nest, when suddenly a large mudslide washes down upon the cliff on which they live. It totally destroys their nest. Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby arrive, concerned for the well-being of the family. Petrie's siblings are afraid of Chomper. Petrie wants to stay there and rebuild but his mother tells them that damage to the area is too severe to risk building the nest there again. Though Petrie's siblings readily adapt to the situation, Petrie is openly reluctant to leave, fearing that they will need to leave the Great Valley. When he is assured that they will find another place within the valley, he decides to go along with it. The children help the family to gather all the sticks they can find from their nest, and set off in search of a new one. After a long hike up a mountain, Petrie's Mother decides upon a crevice sheltered by a leaning rock. When the others point out that the new home has many of the same qualities that were in the previous one, Petrie looks at it more optimistically, until he realizes that his "snuggling stick" is missing. He flies off to find it, but his mother stops him, volunteering to look for it herself. When she finds it, another mudslide occurs, washing her away. Chomper then sniffs her out and digs away at the mud which has buried her, to the initial chagrin of Petrie's siblings (who were afraid of Chomper due to his sharp teeth). When they see that their mother is alright, and that Chomper has found food while digging her out, they are relieved. Back at the nest, Chomper gives Petrie his snuggling stick, which he found while rescuing Mama Flyer, and Petrie feels completely settled. In the subplot of the episode, baby Tricia takes an interest in swimming while watching Ducky and Spike swim in a pond. Cera, fearing that Tricia might get into danger frolicking in the water during the Days of Rising Waters, insists that Ducky teach her to swim, acknowledging that Threehorns are not naturally good swimmers. Ducky struggles to show Tricia the basic movements performed when manoeuvering oneself in water, while Spike and Cera watch from land. After a while, Cera loses faith that Tricia can be taught to swim, but Ducky assures her that Tricia needs to feel comfortable in the water first. As they look around at that moment, they see that Tricia is now swimming perfectly. Ducky comments that Tricia seems to be a better swimmer than Cera, and Cera tries to prove otherwise, but ends up paddling in circles. Songs *Me Need New Home *I Feel So Happy Reception The Days of Rising Waters has a current rating of 9.8/10 at TV.com, based on nine votes.[http://www.tv.com/The+Land+Before+Time/Days+of+Rising+Water/episode/992569/summary.html The Land Before Time episode: "The Days of Rising Waters"] at TV.com. Retrieved on April 2nd, 2009. Trivia *Petrie says that he's had his "snuggling stick" ever since he and the others found the Great Valley. *The watering hole Ducky teaches Tricia to swim in is the same watering hole that briefly features in . References | }} Category:Land Before Time Episodes